Pondering Puberty
by Fear-My-Katoph-Obsession
Summary: Katoph in later chapters. Katara and Toph are fleeing from Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai, and take cover in a cave. Rating to be safe...


**I'm sorry this fic is rather short...So far. I was just bored today, and kinda...Zoned. Yeah...So...enjoy and stuff. **

**0-0-0 Pondering Puberty 0-0-0  
**

"At least try to get some sleep…" Katara heard her companion breathe next to her, the warm air tickling the hairs on the back of her neck. Attempting to restrain a chuckle, she turned over onto her other side, her shimmering cerulean eyes focusing on the other girl's face through the gloom. Her ebony hair was seemingly plastered to the side of her face, the fierce rain outside having melded it wetly to her scalp. Her skin tone greatly contrasted with that of her midnight locks, for it was fair and pale, excluding the slight pink of her cheekbones.

"I can't…I'm too exhilarated…" the water bender sighed, brushing a stray strand of her own sopping hair away from her face. Toph chuckled lightly, her milky, green eyes blinking lazily.

"I can't imagine why…" she replied sarcastically, a slight smile curving her supple lips. This time, a small laugh emitted from Katara's throat, causing the earth bender's grin to widen.

"Well…Maybe it has to do with getting chased by three fire nation girls through the entire woods…" Katara stated, her gaze fixated on Toph's blind eyes. "…Especially if all of them are insane…" she added, her chest rising upward in a barely audible sigh.

Water dripped from the miniscule cracks in the cave's walls, the rock enclosure their only protection from the tumultuous storm that hammered the earthen hollow. It had, in fact, been one of the longest days in the history of the teenage girls' lives. Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai had been tracking Katara and Toph's route ever since they had become disconnected from Aang and Sokka, several days in the past. After many scrapes from the branches on the trees, and bruises from logs that had been overlooked, the two girls had finally managed to evade the fire nation allies, and had escaped into the solitude of their cave (which Toph had bended), locking the psychopathic trio out of their hiding spot. Just as the droplets of rain began to fall, Katara had slinked out of their rocky covert, and had picked up just enough dry branches and twigs to begin a moderate fire. And so, there they were, curled up on the floor of a cave, attempting to gain some rest before they resumed their gallivant through the forest, come morning.

"Especially Azula…Spirits, does _she _have issues…" Toph grumbled, wiggling to adjust her position on the rocky ground. Katara nodded, listening to the constant drip of water droplets above her. A comfortable silence sprouted between the two, and only the roar of the torrents of water clashing into the sides of the walls was able to be heard. It was only as the light, and in a certain earth bender's opinion, frankly adorable snores of Katara filled the rock enclosure that Toph relaxed, preparing herself to lie awake through the night, to protect the girl by her side.

"It's not as if she can do it while she's asleep…" the "Blind Bandit" thought, rolling onto her back. " And whether or not she likes it, I feel I've stumbled upon the duty of defending her…Now that Twinkle-Toes and Snoozles aren't with us, that is…" She added, crossing her muscular arms rather roughly over her chest. In doing so, she winced lightly, cursing the fact that she was becoming a woman, and her breasts seemed to be maturing relatively quickly. It was quite painful, as Toph occasionally marveled, and she would rather that she didn't have them at all.

"They just get in the way, anyhow…" she thought, rubbing absentmindedly up the small slope of skin, which was covered by her tunic. "I mean, I don't plan on having kids, so why do I need them?" the earth bender pondered, her chest rising sharply at a large intake of breath. At the thought of her maturing breasts, Toph began to reflect on how else she would change as she grew.

"Well, for starters…I'll get taller…Then I'll probably…Uh…" The earth bender blinked a few times, realizing for the first time that she had absolutely no idea what happened when people hit puberty. After living such a sheltered life with her parents, how _could_ she know anything of adult hood? They had never even allowed her to go out, much less talk with girls her own age. "Maybe if my parents hadn't been such dumb asses…" Toph growled to herself, frowning. After minutes upon minutes of musing, the girl rolled over onto her side, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why am I even thinking about this?" she inquired to herself, the creases to the sides of her eyebrows becoming more and more defined by the second.

"It's not like…Wait a second…Katara should know more about this than I do…Maybe in the morning, if we _aren't_ running for our lives, I'll ask her…" Toph nodded, slightly proud of herself for coming up with a solution. With another quick sweep of the area with her heightened senses, the ebony haired girl tucked her legs to her chest, and lie awake, waiting impatiently for morning to come.

**0-0-0**

**Well...Tell me what you think so far...I rather liked it, I guess, but it only took me the length of my computer lit. class. Soo...I'll continue it soon! Ta ta!  
**


End file.
